Family
by Olego
Summary: Wally Wandell reflects on the past months. Takes place just before 3x04.
1. Family

"But what you two are doing, it's not a wedding

"But what you two are doing, it's not a wedding. It's not a union recognized by the church, or the state."

"Actually it is. In the state of California it is."

Wally Wandell replayed this bit of conversation in his head for somewhere around the billionth time. It was exactly what he would expect from his wife. Ever since Scotty had told them he was gay, she had turned cold by the mention of his name, or the sight of him. He knows she's done a lot of thinking to be able to say she loves her son.

For him it was more simple. He can't say he's not a bit disappointed. He always saw his older days with Scotty and his wife and their kids. He was going to be the best grandpa ever, spoiling his grandchildren rotten. But if he had to choose between that and a son living his life the way he wanted, being happy, the choice was simple.

When Scotty had called to say he was getting married, that was the second time he'd heard the name Kevin Walker. They hadn't even met their future son-in-law, and Scotty hadn't offered them to do so, not until when he invited them to the wedding.

Bertha was the love of his life. High school sweetheart, always knowing they were meant for each other. When she told him she was pregnant, he thought he'd explode from happiness.

Lately, with them growing older together, life was more difficult, but they managed. Although, Bertha's insisting on keeping this distance to Scotty, was tearing on him. He called his son, at least once a week. He called when she was out shopping or playing poker with her girlfriends.

Scotty would update him on his life, and Wally could do nothing but realize how his son sounds happier for every week.

"_Actually it is, in the state of California it is." _

He's a lawyer, apparently. Bertha had commented on that, hinting that their son was a gold-digger for the middle-aged lawyer looking for fresh meat. That time he had yelled at her, and she hadn't brought it up again.

When Kevin stood there, outside their house, he was real. For the first time, the person Scotty had mentioned, the person he spends his time with and the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with, was actually for real. From that moment, there was no turning back. It should've scared him, he knows, but only one thing scared him – how Bertha would behave and react.

"_In the state of California it is."_

He sees the "Welcome to California" sign as they pass the state border, on their way to Los Angeles. The land of the free, home of the brave. Somehow, that seemed to be California rather than Arizona. Land of liberal politics and home of his son.

It hadn't been easy to convince Bertha to go to Los Angeles to meet Scotty and Kevin. He knew she wanted to visit this restaurant, and that in combination with Scotty's information about Kitty and Robert being Kevin's family, they had finally booked themselves a trip to the golden state.

Kevin had dared to interrupt her that time, when he was alone with them. Wally feels a smile spread on his face. He is excited about dinner tonight. Maybe his wife will again meet some resistance, maybe this can be a start for them all to be a family.


	2. Enough

_"That's enough Bertha."_

The trip to see Scotty had definitely not turned out the way Wally had imagined it would. Kevin had once again proved he wasn't gonna shy away from speaking his mind, and he obviously did it out of love for his husband, and to protect him. Wally smiled from the memory.

Wally understood what Kevin had been told the stories. Ever since Scotty came out, these stories had been created. Endless fights and rules Bertha came up with, and how Scotty saw the whole thing as her attempt to change him and to keep him within bars. Wally wasn't entirely sure, but he kind of agreed.

Wally himself had tried not to get involved, knowing Bertha thought he took Scotty's side, and Scotty thinking he took Bertha's. Honestly, he didn't know which side to stand on. He loved his son, but he was also raised in a community where being gay was not a option, and where it was okay to bully those who stood out.

Kevin had cleansed the air between them, and it had been a wake-up call. Wally had done his best to persuade Bertha to give Kevin an honest chance, something she had never done. But his words had finally worn her down. After all, this was the man who was going to be there with their son forever. The man who was in charge of difficult decicions in case of emergencies and the man Scotty had the courage to introduce them to.

It was enough. When Wally replayed the conversation from the dinner, he realized that he had been blinded by the senator's presence. Bertha had too, but she probably didn't realize it was a problem. She had over-stepped, idolizing the McCallister's when they were there to meet their son.

Her reaction to the adoption hadn't surprised him either. She honestly thought that it was smart not to have a child if you were gay. Maybe you weren't neccessarily worse parents, but that child would have to go through a lot, and from her point of view, the gay parents could precent that by not having kids.

But nevertheless, it would give her the grandchildren she had been crying rivers over when Scotty had first come out. This showed that maybe it wasn't the grandchildren that was the problem anyway. Wally wanted grandchildren, just as much as he had before.

And if Scotty had to get children with another man, Kevin was a good choice, even Wally could see that. He was strong, honest and intelligent. He had to admit it, he was impressed with Kevin.

The sign reads "Welcome to Arizona – the Grand Canyon state".

"It feels good to be home, doesn't it?" His smile fades when he hears his wife. Back to reality, where there is still a long way to go before family dinners have either a welcoming Bertha, nor grandchildren.

"Yes." He answers, noticing himself that he sounds like a machine.


End file.
